


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pouring and Dan's stuck in front of the library, having forgotten to take a jacket or umbrella with him. The day gets instantaneously better, though, when his crush Phil seems to be stuck there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this for this prompt "it’s pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we’re stuck under this tiny awning together. do you think they’d deliver pizza here" but then it turned out to be completely different from the prompt, oops.
> 
> (I'm working on a longer story atm so I try not to write anything else but this has been sitting on my desktop for a while so I thought I'd share it)
> 
>  
> 
> [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4540584)   
>  [German translation](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/57d2d17800009302d91c307/1/April-Showers-Bring-May-Flowers)

Dan liked rain. He liked how the water drew patterns onto the windowpane, how he could chase the trickle of water with his finger, which always calmed him down. He liked the noise that the raindrops created on his roof-light, liked the staccato of the storms and the soft patter of summer rain.

What he couldn’t stand, however, was to be surprised by rain. It was okay when it was stifling hot outside and the cold wetness cooled him down after a long, humid day, but it was April now, anything but warm and, in addition to that, he was only wearing a sweater because the weather had looked promising in the morning. Never again would he leave the house without a jacket in April.

Just as he stepped out of the library the first drops had begun to fall down. At first, Dan hadn’t even noticed the rain; he had been too busy trying to close the zipper on his bag, which had been broken for months now and hardly ever cooperated. When the rain came down as if someone had tipped over a massive bucket, Dan fled back under the awning as fast as he could.

Ten minutes later he was still standing there, soaking wet and not in the best mood.  As luck would have it, the library would close in a few minutes so that he couldn’t even warm up inside. Today really wasn’t his day.

He heard the heavy entrance door bang against the wall and turned his head around just in time to see Phil Lester walk straight forward into the rain and then coming to an abrupt stop. For a short moment time seemed to stand still in which only the rain was still coming down and trying to carry Phil with it. Then however, Phil stumbled backwards under the dry awning. At least he was wearing a jacket so that only his black hair was drenched and stuck to his forehead.

Dan didn’t really know Phil. They had a few of the same lectures and seminars but had never really talked to each other. And why should they; Phil was too popular to spend time with Dan. He was constantly surrounded by friends, always laughing, always in a good mood. It wasn’t as if Dan was jealous. He _wasn’t_. He had his own friends he held close to his heart and who he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous. But he wasn’t jealous _of_ Phil. He was jealous of the people who were allowed to spend time _with Phil_. He would’ve loved to go over to him, to talk to him and to see his brilliant smile up close. However, he was too shy for that and he was pretty sure that Phil wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway. Dan wasn’t interesting. There was nothing about him that Phil would like.

Even their appearances were as different as day and night. Phil always wore colourful shirts and t-shirts whereas Dan’s wardrobe greeted him with a monotone black every morning. The only things they had in common were their similar hair styles and that was it.

Phil’s swearing brought Dan back to the present. He only noticed now that he had been starring at Phil, engrossed in thought. But, in his opinion it was very difficult not to do that. His eyes followed a raindrop that ran down Phil’s forehead down his nose, dropping onto the ground, and his gaze involuntarily lingered on Phil’s lips.

After a few seconds of silence Dan noticed that Phil was looking at him as well.

Quickly he averted his gaze. Warmth rose into his cheeks and he was sure that he was about as red as a tomato.

“Dan, right?” he heard Phil ask eventually. Unsettled Dan turned around to face him.

“Yes,” was the only thing he said. He couldn’t believe that Phil was actually talking to him. He wasn’t worthy being talked to by someone like Phil.

“I’m Phil. We both are in Mrs Potters English Literature class.”

“I know,” Dan said before he could think about it. Why couldn’t he just stop and think about the words before saying them? This was exactly the reason why he didn’t have many friends. He always made a weird first impression.

Ashamed he held his hands in front of his face which got steadily warmer and warmer. The redness had probably already climbed down his neck.

Suddenly he heard a soft laugh and when he peeked through his fingers he saw that Phil was looking at him with an amused but fond look in his eyes.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from smiling a bit. At the same time, though, he turned away from Phil a bit. It felt weird to have Phil’s attention on him. Dan had never admitted it to himself but at that moment he realized that he might have a teeny-tiny crush on Phil. He could look at his face in all its details for hours, could let his fingers travel over his cheekbones, his nose and chin. He would never be tired of watching Phil talk and would love to hear everything Phil had to say, only so that he could be enveloped by his soft and animated voice.

“Sorry. I have this stupid habit of not thinking before I speak,” Dan said eventually. Phil was still looking at him with a small smile on his lips.

“That’s okay. I’m the same sometimes,” Phil replied and raked his hand through his still wet hair.

“What do you think, is it ever gonna stop?” Phil asked then and pointed at the rain. It was still pouring down relentlessly, little puddles forming everywhere that would get bigger with time. Dan’s gaze, however, wandered to Phil again who’d buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Dan wished he’d also brought a jacket with him or could cuddle up with Phil under his.

Woah, he should definitely banish those kinds of thoughts into the corner of his mind he’d never ever access again. Phil was way too good for him.

“Maybe tomorrow morning, if we’re lucky,” Dan replied and made Phil laugh. He looked breathtakingly beautiful when he laughed.

“Well, then we’ll have to spend the night here, I guess.” Dan couldn’t believe his eyes as Phil winked at him. Again he felt his cheeks warm. Was Phil really flirting with him right now or did he say things like that all the time to people he’d just met?

“At least you have a jacket,” Dan said in lieu of anything else to say. He didn’t have a clue if he should flirt back or how he should react in general. Never, not in a million years, he would’ve thought this morning that he’d be in a situation like this now. “You could go, if you wanted to.” With those words Dan turned away from Phil again, suddenly more interested in the rain. Of course Phil would go and leave him here. And Dan would eventually go home as well, only to arrive at his flat soaking wet. He’d probably get sick as well. He was just lucky like that.

“Who said I want that?”

Dan looked back to Phil but even though he’d expected to find him sneering, he was surprised that Phil looked to have meant those words seriously. He was smiling slightly and Dan could’ve sworn that he was blushing.

“Um, well… I…,” Dan stammered. He had no idea whatsoever how to react. What did one normally say in a situation like this? He really would’ve liked a hole to open up in the ground now to swallow him. He was lucky that Phil talked to him and he didn’t even know how to reply. He put his hands in front of his face again to hide how inept he felt. Which probably made it even more obvious.

“You’re adorable,” Phil suddenly said, and if Dan hadn’t hidden his face in his hands already he’d probably have hit himself by lifting his hands up so sudden, he was so surprised.

“I’m not adorable,” he mumbled. He heard Phil laugh and peeked through his fingers. His breath caught at seeing Phil. He was laughing and his tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth which looked incredibly… cute. With every other person it would probably have looked stupid but Phil doing it let Dan’s heart beat faster. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. It had been him who’d made Phil laugh like that.

Dan lowered his arms and saw Phil digging around in his backpack. After a few seconds in which Dan had the sudden thought of Phil’s backpack being like Hermione’s bag, causing him not finding what he was looking for, he triumphantly pulled out an umbrella.

“Wait,” Dan said incredulous as he stared at the umbrella in Phil’s hand. “You had an umbrella with you this whole time and didn’t say anything?”

This time it was Phil who didn’t quite know what to say. “Ehm” Dan could clearly see him blush. “I wanted to use it but then I saw you,” he said eventually.

Dan couldn’t quite process what Phil had just said. Phil hadn’t wanted to go because of him? Him, Dan Howell? _What_?

Phil opened the umbrella that spotted white dots on a blue background. “I’ve seen how you look at me sometimes but I just never found the right moment to talk to you,” Phil said with a shrug.

Dan knew he was probably looking particularly stupid, the way he was standing there, gaping at Phil, but he couldn’t physically move. Phil, _Phil Lester_ , had wanted to talk to him?

Phil lifted the umbrella above his head and looked at Dan questioningly. “You coming?” he asked and motioned for Dan to join him.

As he was reducing the distance between them, it felt as if he wasn’t even in his own body anymore. But then the smell of Phil’s cologne mixed with the smell of fresh rain hit him and he didn’t even care anymore about getting wet as long as he could stay by Phil’s side and experience this.

As if Phil had read his mind he put his arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him closer. Dan startled when he turned his head and realised how close to Phil he actually was, but when he noticed the soft smile on his face, he calmed down. Phil was close to him and that was okay. He wanted that.

“We wouldn’t want you getting wet,” Phil said with a playful tone in his voice, which also seemed to carry fondness with it, but Dan wasn’t for the life of him sure about that.

Dan could only nod as Phil started walking, both of them stepping through the rain. As soon as the rain hit Dan’s side and back, he snuggled closer to Phil who, in return, strengthened his hold on Dan as if he’d break away and run off any second and Phil definitely wanted to avoid that.

If Dan had his way, he never wanted to be separated from Phil ever again. His shoes got wet as they took the shortcut over the lawn but he didn’t care. He knew he’d get sick but this proximity to Phil was worth it.

They arrived at the bus stop all too fast. Dan could already see the headlights of the oncoming bus in the distance. Why did the damn bus have to arrive right now?

Phil seemed to have noticed the bus as well because he turned around, still letting his hand rest on Dan’s back.

“Maybe we could do that again sometime?” Dan blurted out. “Of course not the rain and the cold but…,” his words ran out.

“That’d be nice,” Phil replied, who, apparently, had understood exactly what Dan had wanted to say despite him not getting the right words out.

Suddenly Phil let go of Dan. At first Dan thought he had done something wrong but then Phil pulled a small piece of paper out of his backpack, scribbling something down on it. As he gave Dan the note, Dan finally being able to see what he’d written on it, his heart skipped a beat. In scrawly but still readable writing Phil had given him his phone number. Phil wanted Dan to text him. A smile that Dan couldn’t stop took over his face. He looked up into Phil’s eyes and lost himself in them.

“Dan,” Phil said, jarring him from his thoughts. “Your bus,” he said, with something akin to disappointment in his voice. Dan hadn’t even noticed Phil putting his hand back on Dan’s back but as he was boarding the bus, he felt his absence even more.

Even though the bus driver looked incredibly annoyed already as Dan had seemingly taken too long searching for his ticket, he couldn’t stop himself from turning around again.

“Thanks,” he said to Phil, who looked kind of lost under his umbrella. “Good night.” With those words he waved goodbye to Phil, walked over to a free place and sat down next to a window. Immediately the bus started driving away, receding from the bus stop where Phil still stood, his eyes following the vehicle.

Dan sighed. A girl sitting in the seats on the other side of the corridor fixed him with an irritated glare. He didn’t care, though. He was happy. He had talked to Phil. He had seen him laugh up close, had been able to smell him. His fingers, buried in the pocket of his jeans, closed around the piece of paper with Phil’s number on it. He couldn’t wait to get home and text Phil. He didn’t even care if he came across as overeager. Because he knew that Phil was probably waiting for a text from already. At least Dan hoped so. It’d be like that for him.

The rain was still pouring relentlessly against the windows and clouded the view of the university campus that he was leaving behind him. He chased one of the rain drops with his finger until it disappeared out of view at the edge of the window.

He liked rain. Rain had brought him and Phil together.  

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [my tumblr](https://tsingadark.tumblr.com)


End file.
